Coffee Break
by Reefgirl
Summary: The women of Atlantis like to have their coffee break on a balcony on the South Pier, the fact the men are swimming has nothing to do with it. Rated T for lewd suggestions, implied slash too.


Rating: T for lewdness. Have you been on a girl's night out recently?

Summary: The women of Atlantis have a special place to enjoy their coffee break

Pairings: Hinted at Ronon/Sheppard, Sheppard/McKay

Disclaimer: I own none of it, apart from Alex and Delilah, Lydia belongs to BiteMeTechie, Crysta to NenyaVilyaNenya, Max to Elizabeth Bartlett and Bec, Jason, Albert, Tim and Eric to Cap10

Authors Notes: I had this mad idea after hearing 'I just want to make love to you' and me getting flashbacks to the Diet Coke ad that had the window cleaner stripping his shirt off and office women leering at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10.30 and Dr Miko Kusanagi, Dr Joan Simpson, Dr Lydia Winter and Dr Crysta Santella were making their way to a balcony on the South Pier

"I wonder who will be there today?" said Joan

"The usual crowd I expect, Teyla, Alex, Dr Biro, Delilah, Max or Fran" said Miko.

"She didn't mean that," said Crysta with a smirk

"Who cares as long as there is a lot of flesh on display" said Lydia as the others giggled.

They turned into the balcony to find Dr Delilah Stirling already sitting in a chair with her sketchbook in her hand; this wasn't unusual as Delilah's lab was only a little way along the corridor

"The shield is up so enjoy the view" said Delilah. Joan and Miko had been conducting experiments one day when Miko had accidentally activated some kind of shield, the best description of it they could come up with was that it was something like a two way mirror that meant you could see out but no-one could see in. After a little more research they'd reached the conclusion that it was some kind of 'Hide' where the Ancients had observed the whales and the other sea creatures as well as the birds that sometimes circled the city, but the women had another kind of observation in mind. Dr Angela Biro, Teyla and Max Wainwright followed them in

"Have we missed anything?" asked Angela

"Ronon giving Colonel Sheppard a blow job" remarked Delilah.

"Ewww" said Lydia, the rest of the women laughed

"I'd pay serious money to see something like that" said Joan

"Two bars of chocolate, the good stuff none of that Hershey rubbish and I can give you an artistic representation if you like" said Delilah.

"Done" said Joan

"You're sick" said Max. Alex and Dr Bec Thomson were the last to arrive bearing the flasks of coffee and a platter of Danish Pastries that Alex had made,

"Anything interesting?" asked Alex as she started to pour coffee

"Only Delilah promising Joan a picture of Ronon giving John Sheppard a blow job" said Angela

"That's...a novel idea, Ronon and Sheppard, I always imagine Sheppard and McKay doing that kind of thing" said Alex

"Ewww again" said Lydia

"Oh come on are you telling me you've never let your mind wander during a meeting where McKay and Sheppard are arguing like bickering lovers" said Bec

"Not in that direction" said Lydia "not with McKay anyway". Lydia's loathing for Rodney McKay was legendary

"Enough already, I have enough trouble working after the coffee break without all this talk of blow jobs" said Crysta,

"Get a load of that" said Alex. The rest of the women made their way to the edge of the balcony and peered over the edge, looking down on the area John Sheppard had designated the Swimming Practice Drill Area. He had instigated regular swimming drills and exercises ever since the West Pier had to be evacuated by jumping into the ocean and panic and chaos had taken over so now, everyday, all personnel not on duty had to take part, men in the morning and women in the evening.

"Wow your Dr Wage has buffed up" said Max to Bec

"Jason said he'd been working out" replied Bec

"I have been teaching him to stick fight, Dr Johnson prefers to meditate" said Teyla, Bec's eyes widened

"Albert meditating?" she said, Teyla smirked

"He says he's meditating but most of the time I think he's asleep" she replied. Bec laughed

"I can see that" she said

"Who's that with the tattoo demonstrating life guarding techniques" asked Delilah

"Tim Hendricks and the guy he's 'rescuing' is Eric Cooper, both Navy SEAL's from my department" replied Bec

"I'm in the wrong job" said Crysta

"Take a look at Dr Parrish over there he's not too bad in just a pair of shorts" said Angela

"He's filled out too" said Miko.

"I'm surprised you noticed, you spend most of your time leering at Major Lorne" remarked Lydia, Miko blushed

"I do not" she said defensively

"Then you're the only one who doesn't" said Alex

"Does Dr Zelenka know about you leering at Major Lorne" asked Teyla

"Are you kidding!!? he froth's at the mouth enough over me and Lorne without me adding to it, mind you he does get...um...wild when he's jealous so I don't mention Major Lorne or Sgt Stackhouse or Ronon _too_ often" said Alex with a grin

"Far, far too much information" said Max

"Like my mother says 'Window shopping is fine as long as you don't stop to buy'" replied Alex "and what about you, you've got Logan _and_ Lorne falling over themselves for you". Max blushed

"I don't know what to do about them" she said, Delilah stretched and closed her sketchbook

"Have both of them darling, individually and together" she said, Max gasped

"I couldn't do that, I really couldn't" she replied

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, it's a lot more fun than it looks now look me in the eye and say it hasn't crossed your mind" Delilah replied. Max blushed again and muttered

"Pardon darling, I didn't quite hear you" said Delilah with a smirk

"I said, it has, ok" replied Max with a smile,

"Heads up girls its 10.55" said Angela. The women sighed and started to clear up

"So same time tomorrow" said Bec

"As always" replied Teyla

"Chocolate chip cookies or Ice Cream?" asked Alex

"Ice cream" was the reply. Delilah ran her hand over the panel to deactivate the shield

"Shield deactivated" she said with a laugh

"See you all at swimming practise this evening" said Crysta as the women started to go their separate ways

"Thank god we have ours on the North Pier" said Lydia.

* * *

Down below Ronon hauled himself out of the pool and glanced up at the balcony

"What's up?" asked Sheppard, Ronon shook his head

"I've got the feeling I'm being watched" he replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** If you think I should up the rating say so, I'm really not sure about this

Sorry EB but you shouldn't have said anything, you know what Ben's like ;)


End file.
